This invention relates to a new and distinct variety of shrub Rose, Rosa L. The varietal denomination of the new variety is xe2x80x98Orawichkayxe2x80x99. It has as its seed parent the unpatented variety known as xe2x80x98DIComonoxe2x80x99 and as its pollen parent, an unnamed and unpatented cultivar of the species rose known as Rosa wichuriana. It is believed that botanically, the new variety would be classified as a hybrid species of Rosa wichuriana. 
Among the features which distinguish the new variety from other presently available and known commercial rose cultivars are the following combination of characteristics: xe2x80x98Orawichkayxe2x80x99 bears small, pure white, single blooms with showy golden yellow stamens borne in large pyramidal clusters throughout the growing season.
The new variety is low, about xc2xd meter, and spreading, between about 1 to 1xc2xd meters and bears small, Dark Green, lustrous foliage that shows good resistance to Powdery Mildew, Blackspot and Rust.
Since the variety is, for all practical purposes, sterile, no deadheading is required and the vitality of the new variety that would normally go to producing seed apparently is spent in producing more bloom. The fact that the blooms have virtually no scent does not in any way detract from its value as a landscape cultivar. The new variety is a bushy, spreading plant, suitable for outdoor garden decoration.
Asexual reproduction of the new variety by budding as performed in Clackamas County, Oregon shows that the foregoing and other distinguishing characteristics come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations. xe2x80x98Orawichkayxe2x80x99 may be asexually propagated by cuttings, budding, grafting, layering or tissue culture. Budding and grafting have been successful on the major propagation understocks; namely, Rosa multiflora, Rosa laxa, and Rosa canina, as well as the cultivar known as xe2x80x98Dr. Hueyxe2x80x99.
The new variety may be distinguished from its seed parent, xe2x80x98DICimonoxe2x80x99 by the following combination of characteristics: xe2x80x98DICimonoxe2x80x99 is a free blooming floribunda rose cultivar. The flowers of xe2x80x98DICimonoxe2x80x99 are salmon pink and are well formed with about 35 petals. The seed parent variety is upright and slightly spreading.
The new variety may be distinguished from its unnamed Rosa wichuriana pollen parent, by the following combination of characteristics: (Rosa wichuriana is a species rose indigenous to Northeastern Asia). The pollen parent is nearly prostrate with creeping branches and has few flowers which are small, single to semi-double White and borne in pryamidal corybs only once in early summer.